This invention relates generally to motion dampening devices, and more particularly, to a friction shock absorber which is adaptable for use in a vehicle.
Shock absorbers are employed in many ways for damping movements of structures, vehicles, and machinery. Commonly, they have been used in conjunction with separately structured and housed suspension spring members and serve to damp or reduce oscillation of the spring members following the absorption of impact loading by the springs. This allows for return of the spring member to a normal rest position in a relatively smooth fashion. In many applications and in almost all vehicles, e.g., automobiles, aircraft, and the like, shock absorbers are of the well known hydraulic type which effect damping by controlling hydraulic fluid flow within the shock absorber unit through one or more orifices of restricted size. Hydraulic shock absorbers have several disadvantages. For one thing, they are generally only capable of functioning to provide a damping effect of preset magnitude dependent upon a fixed oil transfer orifice size. Secondly, hydraulic units are susceptible to instant failure if a leak occurs therein, a condition which can have very serious consequences when occurring in a vehicle moving at high speeds, including possible loss of control of the vehicle.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a shock absorber arrangement for a vehicle, the shock absorber arrangement being of the type which achieves damping by the application of friction forces in directions which resist motion of the components of the shock with respect to one another.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved shock absorber arrangement wherein the need for a fluid shock absorbing medium is obviated.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a friction shock system of the type having mutually reciprocating members, the members having advantageously preselectable damping characteristics with respect to their relative motion in respective directions of travel.